onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 647
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 717 (p. 3-19) | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.7 | rank = 6 }} "Light and Shadow - Darkness behind Dressrosa!" is the 647th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In the Colosseum, Chinjao told Luffy that the King of the Pirates is one who conquers all the conquerors in the New World. He then started crying over his lack of memories of what Garp did to him and demanded an answer from Luffy who knew nothing about it. Outside in the streets, Sanji and Kin'emon are watching Luffy's fight while observing in disguise the numerous marines surrounding the colosseum waiting to arrest any criminal that exits the stadium. However, not a single loser of the battle royales came out, confusing even the present vice admiral Bastille over what's happening inside. Elsewhere, Thunder Soldier explains that ten years ago when Doflamingo took over the island, he imposed a strict curfew between humans and toys. Confused, Franky asks why would he separate them like that until the toy soldier reveals that every toy in the island were once humans who became forgotten to their loved ones and that Doflamingo brought a Devil Fruit user that caused those transformation. At Green Bit, Trafalgar Law is barely holding his defense against Issho and Doflamingo's assault. Their battle is felt shaking the Tontatta Kingdom while the dwarves believed it to be Usopp's Haki. When Usopp questions their war with Doflamingo, the dwarves thought it was a joke and explains that 500 of their people including their princess are held as slaves in Doflamingo's dark factory and their goal is to rescue them and destroy the factory revealed to be hidden in the Corrida Colosseum basement, right underneath Luffy's feet. Long Summary Don Chinjao is impressed by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. Luffy tells Chinjao that he aims to be the Pirate King and Chinjao scolds him, saying that there are many people in the sea with the right qualities to become king and he must conquer all the conquerors for that to happen. Chinjao asks Luffy who taught him haki and Luffy says it was Rayleigh. Chinjao is surprised that Rayleigh is still alive and hits Luffy, telling him that he doesn't want to remember the past. Don Chinjao starts crying that his treasure was in front of him but he couldn't reach it. Gatz and the crowd are surprised to see the legendary pirate start to cry. Chinjao then angrily demanded answers from Luffy as to what Garp did to him, but Luffy shot back that he should neither cry about it or get angry since Luffy himself had no idea of Garp's life in his golden years. Meanwhile, Sanji and Kin'emon are watching Luffy's battle from the big screen in town. Kin'emon then asks Sanji to help him to save Kanjuro from the toy house but Sanji says it is too dangerous now as Bastille and the Marines are surrounding the Colosseum. Though the marines surrounded the colosseum since the start of the first battle royale, not a single loser of Block A and B left the stadium, and there was no word of any development from their spy Maynard who was a fighter in the tournament and they worried about any unknowns that could surprise them. The scene switches to the Thunder Soldier explaining to Franky about the two rules imposed by Donquixote Doflamingo since he became king of Dressrosa ten years ago. There is a curfew at midnight. No one can be out after that hour and Toys and humans must not go into each other's houses. Franky is surprised by this because the toys and the humans get along so well. Suddenly, Esta is seen yelling at a toy, saying that he caught the "human illness". The toy insists that he used to be Esta's boyfriend, but Esta's current boyfriend slaps it away and the town soldiers took the toy away to be thrown into the scrap bin. While being carried away, the toy yelled that he's a human to no avail. After that scene, the two then turned their attention to a boy is telling his toy dog Wanpoko to let him ride on him, but Wanpoko refuses, saying that the boy is too heavy. Wanpoko is in truth Milo, and he used to be the boy's father and the husband of the boy's mother. Thunderous Soldier of Rage then asks the mother and son if they have a husband and father, respectively, and they answer that they do not. Franky was clearly confused over this and asked the toy soldier over what is going on here, and the soldier revealed that the toys were forgotten humans who were turned into toys by a Devil fruit user under the employment of Doflamingo's family since he came to power on the island ten years ago. This revelation shocked Franky to the core and asked if the toy soldier was human once, but it told him that he will continue to tell him more as soon as they reached flowerhill. On Green Bit, the fight is continuing against Law's favor, and Law is failing to contact Nami via Den Den Mushi. In the Tontatta Kingdom, the ground is rumbling from the battle aboveground and Leo is confusing it for Usopp's "Haki". Leo then quickly stitches all the furniture in his house to an secure surface. After everything in the house is secured he then leaves the house forgetting that he accidentally stitched his grandma to the shelf as well. Leo asks Usopp and Robin if they are hungry and they reply that they are not. Usopp asks Leo why they want to battle with Doflamingo and Leo answers that 500 dwarves are held captive in the dark factory on Dressrosa, including the kingdom's princess, Mansherry. Leo then shouts that the decisive battle will be in the dark factory, under the Corrida Colosseum. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy's battle with Chinjao is extended: **Chinjao throws several Haki-imbued punches and Luffy dodges them. **Chinjao is shown crying twice in the anime while he only cried once in the manga. **Chinjao alludes more strongly to the fact that Garp changed the shape of his head. **Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Fusen to defend against a headbutt attack. **Chinjao (with his head on the ground) uses a spinning attack not shown in the manga. *Unlike the manga, when Thunder Soldier first mentioned the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys, her silhouette is shown. Site Navigation